Exotic
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: I wanted to try something different with Ambreigns. Jon is a Cougar and Joe is a White Tiger. My imagination has been going extremely wild lately. They're shapeshifters and there is barely any of their kind around. Joe takes Jon under his wing. (Story may change to Ambrolleigns later) Cowritten by darjh619edge
1. Chapter 1

**_How they__ met._**

_Joe was hunting in his form, his form was a White Tiger, he was always alone and a really aggressive one. He never had a mate, for some reason he's not a regular Tiger, he doesn't want his own kind. He doesn't know what he wants, actually. He spotted food and was about to go until he saw another breed going to it, he was definitely not his kind, he wasn't going to steal this what he spotted. Joe came closer and eyed his prey, going low in the grass and swinging his tail side to side as he concentrated. The Cougar made eye contact with him as he took hold of the food between his teeth, hesitantly he came closer with it and put it in front of the white/black cat. They made eye contact __and sparks fly before Jon switched back into human form and wrapped his tail around his side curiously._

_"Hi there, I'm Jon." When Joe didn't change into human form Jon laid his ears flat against his head, it was bad enough he got kicked from where he was and had to fight everything he came across from, to be honest he thought he would be dead already but he managed. "And you are?" Joe changed back to his human form and sighed. He scratched his black/white ears and studied Jon._

_"You're not suppose to be around here. I'm probably the only one that didn't try and kill you, huh?" Jon nodded and pointed to his slanted ear. "Did they do that to you?" Joe crawled closer and touched it, rubbing his thumb over it and massaging it. Jon's tail curled around him and he leaned in to the touch. "You have to be more careful, where are you heading too anyway?"_

_"I don't know really, just walking my own path." Jon's ear fell flat against his head as he said that. Jon was scraggly, he hair wild curly brown hair and dull blue eyes. It was actually cute on him. "Are you just hunting for fun?"_

_"Yeah, I am still an animal." Joe laughed a bit and waved his tail happily. He was never the one to talk to others 'cause they were usually scared of him. Do you have any wounds?" Jon nodded and showed the other his scar he got from one of his fights here. "Do you care if I uh?" Jon shrugged and came closer. Joe touched the wound and grunted. "Want to come back with me?"_

_"To your house? Wouldn't your mate be mad?"_

_"I don't have a mate." Joe said slowly. "I don't want you near here, plus no one talks to me 'cause they're afraid of me. I know they will definitely not talk to me after they see me bringing a totally different breed in my house, they will be able to smell you."_

_"I don't need protection." Jon said sternly. He got up and folded his arms against his chest. "I don't need you protecting me."_

_"Don't be stubborn." Joe said calmly as he got up and threw his long black curly hair behind his shoulder. "Come on, you're wounded and I don't know usually I wouldn't care if you died or not out there, but for some reason I do. Now please come with me?"_

_When they got to Joe's house Jon looked around weirdly. "To be honest back there, I didn't know you were a shape shifter, I could of been wrong and you could of killed me right there." Jon laughed and Joe smiled. "So all of those other ones like you, just regular animals?"_

_"Some try to blend in, some can change to human." Joe and Jon came to the living room and sat on the couch. Joe eyed the wound through the clawed up shirt with an irritated expression. He ripped the rest of the shirt off and threw it behind him before leaning in and licking at the wound. Jon wrapped his tail around the raven haired man and to his surprise their tails got tangled. That was a sign for a mate. When Joe was done he moved his tail away and moved on the other side of the couch. "No."_

_"No what?"_

_"We're not suppose to."_

_"And why the hell not?"_

_"You're not my breed."_

_"Does it matter if we're humans too?" Jon crawled to Joe and nibbled on his ear then grabbed his tail a bit hard. Joe hissed and pushed Jon back before crawling on top of him and rubbing their noses together, Jon actually purred to Joe's amusement. "You didn't hear that." Jon mumbled._

_"Shut up." Joe said as he kissed Jon and wrapped his tail around him possessively. "Mine." He growled. "You can't have any other mate."_

_"Okay." Jon whispered._

* * *

Now

"Pay attention to me." Jon said to the bigger man. He wrapped his tail around him and laid his ears flat against his head. Joe eyed him with a questioning look. "I want to play." The brunette said excitedly.

"You want to play?" Joe repeated.

"Yeah. Can we?"

Joe frowned. "I don't want to play." Jon folded his arms against his chest and let his tail drop while his ears pointed downwards. Joe sighed dramatically and wrapped his tail around Jon before pushing him back and pounding on him. "Fine, let's play."

Jon didn't get to move because Joe was already on top of him clawing at him and biting his skin. Jon laughed and pushed him off so he could get on top, they kissed then the brunette leaned in to nibble on Joe's ears. The older man moved his hand to rub his lover's ears, both purring in unison. When it ended the raven haired man ran his fingers through his mate's curly wild hair, he smiled when Jon rubbed his head up against his hand.

"I forgot to tell you, I met this shape shifter and his name is Colby and I kind of invited him to come over."

"You did what?"

"Don't be mad." Jon said back quickly.

"He could be trying to get information on you. What breed is he?"

"A marbled cat." Jon got up when he heard the door ring. When he opened it there stood Colby with his two toned hair and two toned ears with a smile. Mostly smiling with his brown eyes. Jon let him in and Joe stared at him with a death glare. "Hey man."

"Hey." Colby said as he came in and looked around at the spacious place. "This is a nice house, this yours?"

"Nah, it's his." Join pointed to Joe who was standing there with a frown. "He's my mate."

"Really? A Cougar and a Tiger? That's amazing." Colby replied with a big smile. "Nice to meet you.."

"Joe. I'm Joe." Joe rolled his eyes at the glare Jon was giving him. He came closer to Colby and stuck his hand out, they shook on it and Joe backed up a bit. "I'm going to make dinner." He left quickly.

"What's that smell?" Colby sniffed at Jon and rose his eyebrows. "Dude are you like in heat?"

"I don't know, maybe. I haven't mated with Joe before but I think he's knows I'm in heat. He sniffs at me a lot and growls."

"You're not going to stop being in heat until you guys bang."

"I know, but I'm not ready."

* * *

_This was just something new I wanted to try. I don't know I kept thinking of them with little cat tails and stuff and I started sawing AWWWW in public. Tell me what you guys think about this? Should I just delete this? _


	2. Chapter 2

"Your heat must not be effecting you, it just started." Colby sniffed at Jon and shook his head. "And Joe is a tiger? Watch out." Jon didn't know anything about heat and all of that type of stuff. Joe and him only kiss and sleep in the same bed, Jon isn't nearly ready to even have sex. Colby saw the confused face and sighed. "Man, once you get a mate your heat starts soon after, then everyone can smell you. Sometimes your heat can trigger other people's heat, so I might have to stay away from you. Tigers are aggressive, and once that smell gets strong he will rip you apart, unless he knows how to say no, but the temptation is strong."

"Shit." Jon mumbled. "Anything else?"

"You have to resist."

"What do you mean? What if I don't want to?

"Your body has to be ready, like fully or really close. You cannot let him just pounce on you."

"How many mates have you had dude?"

"2." Colby admitted. "But the point is, you're going to get weaker and weaker and he will try to get you to do it earlier 'cause he can't help it. Convincing you that it's fine. And you have to say no even know you want to say yes so badly." Jon looked at Colby with raised eyebrows. Obviously he said yes at the wrong time before.

"Do you have a mate now?" Jon asked curiously. He never seen Colby with anyone, he never even seen his house to be honest. He's not really sure what Colby does in life, does he have some type of job or anything? "Do you have a place?"

Colby laughed and nodded. "I have a place. I've been alone for years. I don't have anyone, it gets lonely." The two-toned hybrid frowned and let his tail fall sadly. Jon felt the urge to pet Colby so he rubbed his hand over his ears and ruffled his fluffy hair. Colby purred and in no time his tail curled around himself. Jon smiled, it soon went away when he saw Joe growling from the doorway. "I think I should go." Colby's ears pointed up, he was afraid, he could feel the anger rolling off of the exotic cat. "I'm so sorry." He left quickly, leaving the two men to stare at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Joe said angrily. He walked in front of Jon and eyed him up and down. Jon tilted his head confusingly, he saw Joe's eyes switch to cat like then back to regular. All of the sudden Joe was kissing the younger man while he hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, your heat is making me go crazy and I want you to myself." Jon felt Joe's dick hard against his leg and he groaned then got out of the embrace.

"We can't yet." Joe frowned then nodded, understanding that they weren't ready and he needed to calm down. "And you need to apologize to Colby, you scared him away. Which is why I'm going to ask him to stay over tomorrow."

"Jon."

"Jon nothing. It's final." Jon pecked Joe on the lips and smiled before walking off.

* * *

"Are you sure he's not going to try and eat me alive?" Colby said as he brought his bag in the house, he was hesitant to agree to sleepover but he accepted 'cause he didn't have any other friends. Jon laughed and said no. "Could I sleep on the couch?"

"Uh I had a guest room but you can sleep on the couch if you want." Jon smiled when Joe came in, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Reminds me I have to go to the store."

"No wait." Colby said in a scared voice. "Can't you wait until later?"

"Relax." Joe said calmly to Colby as he sat on the couch. Jon gave Joe an approving look before he left out the house quickly. Joe patted the spot next to him and Colby crawled onto the couch hesitantly. "Relax." Joe said again the petted the younger man's ears. Colby purred and laid in the bigger cat's lap, his tails swinging side to side. Joe petted him again and heard a loud purr. "House cat."

"I am not a house cat. I'm a marbled cat." Colby looked up at Joe and hit him with his tail. Joe hit him back with his own tail then smiled. "Pet me again." Joe sighed and kept petting the two-toned man, he didn't really know why but he found the younger cat to be adorable. It was like he was more cat than human. When Jon came back in a hour or two Colby was sleeping on Joe's lap, his tail wrapped around his body and his ears flat against his head.

"Well you two got along." Jon came over and Joe noticed that the smell of Jon was stronger, he growled and Jon looked at his mate confusingly. Jon petted Colby to wake him, the younger man opened his eyes then just went to the other side of the couch to get into a ball like position before closing his eyes again. "Lazy cat." Jon walked upstairs and headed to the bedroom, he was tired . The raven haired man followed quickly, as soon as they got into their shared room and the door closed they were kissing. "You know we can't."

"Just a few kisses." Joe's claws came out a bit, he didn't intend for them to come out as he ripped Jon's shirt off. Jon felt himself getting weak under this. "Won't be needing that, you sleep in your briefs anyway."

"Fuck you're right, I don't need that, huh?"

"Not one bit baby." Joe quickly took off the rest of Jon's clothes, he then pushed him up against the wall and bit into his neck. Jon moaned and Joe lifted his arms so that the younger man could pull his shirt off. Once done Jon scratched down the older man's chest, leaving his claw marks there. Joe lifted one of Jon's legs then moved his hand down to his dick.

"Fuck we have to stop, I can't have this right now. Joe, please, we're not ready, I'm not ready." Jon's body was telling him to stop the contact with his mate, but he wanted it so bad. It was conflicting. Joe roared loudly and put Jon down then slammed his fist into the wall. "Come on, don't get mad."

"I'm mad because I have no fucking willpower. This never happened to me before and it's taking control of me. You haven't even been in heat for three days yet and I'm already trying to eat you alive."

"Come on now." Jon said softly then rubbed at Joe's tattooed arm. "You want me to sleep in the guest room?"

"No, I can handle us sleeping together. I can do it." Joe said honestly. "But you will need to put more than briefs on."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh fuck." Jon said as he got sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He sighed, he was painfully hard. When he looked over Joe was sitting up in bed just looking at his whole body with dark eyes. Joe growls and Jon licks his lips and moves the covers, he needed to get out of here. As he was getting up Joe took his hand and pulled him back down so he laid flat. "Joe, come on."

"Jon just a few touches, I swear I will stop. Your fucking heat is just too much..: Joe started kissing up Jon's neck and sucking on the soft skin. Jon purrs a little as Joe sucks on his neck. He starts to run his hands along Joe's back, his claws coming out. He scratches at Joe who pulls away from his neck and looks at him with black lustful eyes. Jon scratches him a little harder and Joe lets out a low growl.

Joe grips Jon's dick through his briefs and squeezes, he should of listened last night when he said put on some more clothes. Jon let out a shuddered breath then closed his eyes. Joe stroked Jon through his briefs a bit then growled, it took all of his power to move his hand away. He just wanted to be inside of his lover, to take him over.

Jon sat up and looked at Joe through his lashes. "I want you." He said in a whisper. " But I can't have you yet and it's pissing me the fuck off. I want you to fuck me but it can't happen. I'm just as frustrated, I'm the one wanting to take it from every single thing I see because I can't fucking handle it. I'm in like stage 3? I can make any hybrid want me by just walking pass them and it pisses me off, Joe."

"It's okay baby." He gently kisses his lover's forehead. "I want it too and your heat is driving me crazy but we have to wait and when it finally happens it will be worth all the pain and the wait." Joe leans in and kisses Jon lightly on the lips. Jon can't control himself. He deepens the kiss, biting at Joe's bottom lip. The Samoan opens his mouth allowing Jon access. The younger man slides his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues wrestle around until Jon takes control, he moans slightly as Joe runs his hands along his chest gently clawing at him. Their tails tangle together and both of them are breathing heavy.

Jon gets up and Joe smacks his ass then growls. The brunette laughs a bit then leaves the room. He sees Colby downstairs then tells him good morning as he walks pass. Colby can smell him and his tail swings, he follows and attaches himself to Jon, hugging him tightly and wrapping his tail around him. Jon hums and puts his arm around Colby. The younger cat nuzzles his cheek and purrs loudly.

"Is it getting to you too?" Jon said then sighed.

Colby just shakes his head as he nuzzles closer to Jon his purring is so loud. Jon looks at him and makes his way to the kitchen with Colby still latched at his side. He opens the door and looks around, he can't decide what he wants to make them for breakfast. He pets Colby's ears as he looks around, this gets him a nudge from the other man's head. He closes the fridge and finally pulls himself away he looks at Colby.

"I am sorry I can't control it."

"It isn't your fault."

Colby tries to nuzzle back up to him but stops when he hears Joe in the doorway instead Colby spins around and looks at him.

"Morning." Joe said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Morning. Uh..Sorry." Colby put his tail and ears down. "I can't help it." As Colby was about to leave the kitchen Joe grabbed his arm and petted him then squeezed his tail. Colby latched on to him and purred. Jon shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Just pet him and he'd give you everything."

"Hey, I don't spread legs." Colby tail pointed up and Jon cackles. "Asshole." Colby left the kitchen and sat on the couch and went back into his balled position.

Joe watches him curl up into a ball and shakes his head he then looks at Jon "He is so lazy. Are we really just going to let him sleep on our couch forever?"

Jon smiles at Joe his pale blue eyes lighting up "I am kinda warming up to him."

Joe just smiles at him before walking to where he is standing and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I would say let's go out for breakfast but I am afraid you would get malled where ever we go."

Jon turns around in his arms and kisses him gently on the lips and Joe's hand starts to rub behind his ears. Jon closes his eyes and tangles their tails. His lips part and he licks them. "I feel like I haven't been touched there in a long time." Joe laughs and bites on Jon's sensitive ear that was down from a fight. Jon shivers and hugs the raven haired man tightly. The thing about them is that every time they did something together, their smells mixed together. It mixed to arousal and it could be smelled from blocks away. It was super strong. It rolled off in waves and Colby kept smelling it over and over again. He was ashamed to say he liked it, he was kind of glad he was leaving today.

Jon begins to purr at the nibbling on his ear from Joe he is smiling as he hears the sound coming from his mate. That was the key word his mate and he would be damned if he was going to let anybody else have him. He cared so much for the cougar before him that it made him feel crazy.

Joe knew that if the scent got any stronger they would have anybody who could smell it at their door and he was prepared for a fight. He realizes that he has stopped biting Jon's ear when he feels his Jon's hand intertwine with his.

"Whatcha thinking about."

Meanwhile on the couch Colby is trying to sleep but he is having a hard time with the scents coming from the kitchen. "Uh..Shit." Colby looked down and saw his member heavy against his leg. "Fucking quit it." Colby kept adjusting himself as time went on. Joe was smiling at Jon in the kitchen, he shrugged then looked at their hands.

"Nothing much, just thinking how I'm going to have to fight for you if your heat gets to new levels." Jon laughs at Joe's comment then licks at his cheek and leans back. Joe licks his cheek back then pushes him back to the counter. "Don't get started with me, I'm trying to control myself and it's so hard you know this."

Jon gives him a playful grin as he nudges his chest with his head. His tail is curled around Joe and he is staring into his eyes.

"I know you can control yourself but I love pushing you."

"You're awfully trusting you know that?"

Jon gives Joe's tail a playful squeeze as his smile gets bigger. "Not with everybody just you."

Colby can't take anymore of the torture he can feel himself getting excited and he knows that this isn't a good sign. He gets up from the couch and makes his way into the kitchen. The two-toned man stops at the door then leans on it as he watches the two men. Jon is testing Joe seeing how far he can push him. "Guys can you stop? This is torture."

Jon and Joe looked at Colby with confused eyes. "What torture?" Jon said confusingly.

"I can smell you, both of you. I can smell the arousal. I've been smelling it since last night and I just..Shit." Colby closes his eyes. "I don't have a mate or anything and it's just really hard." Colby ears pointed down and his tail fell. Jon and Joe separated and gave him an apologetic look. "Thanks, I'll be back at my house in a few."

They watch in silence as Colby packs up the few things he brought with him. As he goes for the door Joe feels bad for the younger man. He knows that he lives by himself and that he dosen't have anybody. He doesn't want him to be alone he grabs Colby's arm as he walks by them. "You don't have to go."

Colby smiles at him his ears are still pointed down but then he looks at Joe and his head drops then he grabs his tail. "Nah I think I should go." With this he leaves closing the door behind him. Jon looks at Joe his pale blue eyes are searching his face for an answer. Joe places a loving hand on his cheek before pecking his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jon had to keep running away from Joe and hide in places in the house. Joe wouldn't stop touching him and trying to trap. The bigger cat was trying to have his way with the Cougar. but Jon wasn't good at finding places because obviously Joe could sniff him out of any hole in the house and once he did he took advantage of the situation.

Currently Jon was bent over on the arm of the couch and Joe was rubbing his rock hard member in his jeans against Jon's ass. Jon was just letting it happen, he wanted it so bad and he had to find a way to stop this, he didn't even know when it was okay to let it happen anymore.

Joe rose Jon's shirt up and clawed down his sides before moving his large hands up to his nipples, pinching and pulling them. "I need it." Joe pants out. "I need it, come on."

Jon was turned on there was no doubt about that but he also knew that his body wasn't ready yet. He tried to push Joe's hands away from his chest but Joe however wasn't paying attention. He was too focused on working Jon's nipples which had been one of his most sensitive parts. He let out a low growl which caused Joe to bite his neck hard. Jon growled again, his heat had been driving them both crazy ,it was worse today than it was yesterday. His body shivered against Joe's which made him regain a little bit of his common sense. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the tiger, his gray eyes were dark and filled with lust. Jon pecked him gently on the lips before tangling their tails together.

"Joe we can't."

Joe reached up and rubbed behind the cougar's ears. "I can't help it." Their tails tangled in a tight hold and Joe spread Jon's legs, getting in between them and rubbing their clothed dicks together. Jon lolled his head back and groaned deeply. Joe panted and grasped Jon's thighs hard then his hands went to the younger man's ass, grasping it hard and slapping each cheek.

"Joe stop, stop it." Jon pushed Joe away and Joe growled, a loud hard one that could be heard around the block. "You can't control yourself. Fucking shit, I can't even use the bathroom without you trying to pounce on me."

Joe frowned and scratched the back of his ear, he was losing himself badly. He backs up more and Jon stands up properly so he wasn't on the arm of the couch anymore. As he stepped aside Joe growled louder and Jon put his hands up then quickly left out the house. As he made it to the sidewalk he decided he would take a long walk, he didn't know what could happen if he did that though. Jon looked to the windows and saw Joe watching him, his tail swinging side to side and his ears sticking up in alert.

He was a little worried that he might find trouble during his walk but he knew that he couldn't go back inside the house either. Joe wasn't in control of himself and when it came to Joe he didn't have much control either. He shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to walk. His mind is racing and he is watching people that he passes by to see if anybody can smell his heat. Nobody seems to notice him and he is okay with that. He keeps walking the fresh air doing him some good.

He turns the corner and sees a long alley ahead of him and he has a bad feeling about it. So Jon takes a deep breath and starts to walk down the alley. He smells it almost instantly the smell of a pack, he's scared and regrets going down this alley. Jon hears the growl and he looks around but he doesn't see anything so he starts to walk a little faster. He hears another growl and it's much different than the first one. He can see shadows moving behind a dumpster. Jon was actually getting scared, he might have made a bad choice leaving the house.

Soon Jon gets pushed up against the wall and all he can see is piercing blue eyes staring at him. His pants get unbuttoned and he growls loudly, pushing whoever back. Then all of the sudden another shadow jumped out and attacked the one who had him against the wall. Jon squints, he eyed the new shadow then finally sees big brown eyes staring at him, they were soft and bright.

"Colby?"

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell are you doing out here? You do know you're in heat right? Know what they could of done to you?" Colby stands up and stands in front of Jon. Jon was about to speak but then he saw Colby's eyes change. The two-toned cat was looking at his unbuttoned pants, he was sniffing him now.

"Colby snap out of it man. Snap out of it."

Colby's lips parted and he shook his head quickly then grabbed Jon's sides and pulled them close, their bodies pressed against each other. Colby's tongue peeked his pink lips, you could see his sharp fangs coming out to play. Then he started rubbing his hardening cock against Jon's.

"Shit, Colby, you gotta stop. come on.." Jon was pleading but he couldn't exactly get Colby off of him, _not that he wanted to._ That's what scared him, it felt right, it's suppose to feel wrong, fucking wrong but it didn't. "Colb-" He got interrupted by a hard kiss, Colby was really kissing him and rubbing his hands up and down his sides slowly.

Their tails wrapped with each other in a tight knot as their tongues started to reach for each other. Hot muscles tangled and hot moans started to come from the both of them.

Jon didn't want to end the kiss even though he knew that he should. He could feel Colby's claws lightly scratching up his side. They would move all the way up and then come down slowly ,his fingers stopping at the top of Jon's pants. He was growling a low husky growl and he was about to lose it right there. Jon ran his hands through Colby's hair, stopping to play with his ears. Jon suddenly breaks the kiss and looks at Colby who is panting his eyes are a darker brown and his member is pressing against the front of his pants. His fangs are out as well as his claws. Jon backs up a little to try and create some space between them but Colby seems to understand what he is trying to do,he stops him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back so that they are close again.

"Colby we can't"

He isn't sure Colby is listening until he sees his fangs retreat and his eyes start to go back to the light warm brown that they were earlier. Colby begins to blush as he looks at the front of Jon's pants. He puts a hand behind his head and rubs his neck. He doesn't look Jon in the eyes.

"Sorry." With this he pulls his tail away from Jon and retreats down the alley. Jon calls out to him but Colby ignores him as he moves at a lightning pace down the alley and out onto the street. Jon groans he is tired of this. He honestly wants his heat to pass it was becoming too much for him. No matter where he went somebody wanted to pounce on him. He hangs his head as he starts to walk back to Joe.

When he gets back to the house it was quiet. He thought he would just go up to the bathroom and wash all the different smells off of him but Joe came from the kitchen then looks at him. The exotic cat's eyes squint, he instantly smells Jon. He firstly smells Colby's scent.

"Why do you smell like Colby?"

One step closer.

"You smell like him all over."

Another step.

"You've been with him. What did you guys do. Tell me." Joe's voice was low as he stood in Jon's face, his eyes dark and his jaw clenched. "Answer me."

"U-uh.." Jon puts his head down and Joe raises his head back with his hand so they can make direct eye contact. "I went for a walk and I ended up in an alley." Jon isn't sure he wants to continue but he doesn't really think that he has a choice. "I was getting attacked and Colby rescued me." Jon doesn't say anything for a moment he is scared about how Joe will react. "He kissed me Joe after he saved me. My heat."

Joe just stares down at Jon. There is no look of anger on his face as he just eyes him, his jaw wasn't tight anymore. Jon felt uncomfortable under the stare then he realized Joe was trying to look through him. "I'm not lying."

"I know."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I should be but I'm not. You're in heat. Colby helped you out, I should of been there."

"I'm sorry I left." Jon put his head back down then bit his bottom lip slightly. "Joe, I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"It didn't feel wrong."

Joe doesn't say anything instead he places his hands on Jon's hips and pulls him close. He tangles their tails together as he rest his forehead against Jon's he breaths deeply before smiling, a small smile at him.

"I think it's because you're in heat."

Jon just looks at him he doesn't really think that is why but for now he decides not to press the issue. Instead he leans forward and gives Joe a gentle kiss on the lips, he nips playfully at his neck. Joe yelps before looking at him and laughing then he grabs Jon's fingers and laces them with his. He tilts his head to gain better access before kissing Jon deeply on the lips. Jon melts into the kiss as he lets a moan escape his lips.

"Joe.."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Jon moved back when he heard a loud animal like growl, Joe's breath had increased when Jon said that. Jon hit the door and Joe moved closer to him before he started roughly taking off Jon's clothes. Once Jon was naked Joe quickly removed his clothing then pressed their bodies together hard, their dicks touched and rubbed against each other making Jon let out a shaky breath and Joe a low groan. Their arousal mixed together and their tails wrapped around each other in a tight knot.

The two men started kissing, it was rough and Jon wasn't the one in the lead for it either. Joe was taking over everything. The older man moved his lips to Jon's neck and sucked on the soft flesh before one of his hands played with Jon's ear. Jon purred and Joe chuckled before he let his other hand smack Jon's ass cheek hard.

Jon cried out, he hadn't been expecting that slap but he liked it. He moaned again as Joe continued the assault on his neck. Joe bit him hard with his fangs and Jon grabbed his member and begun to stroke the tiger causing him to growl again. Joe pulled his lips away from Jon's neck as he wrapped his arms around Jon's waist lifting him up.

Jon let his hand drop from Joe's member as he wrapped his legs around Joe's waist. Joe thrusts up causing friction between their members. Jon purred as Joe carried him upstairs towards the bedroom. Joe kicked the door open as he walked towards the bed. He dropped Jon on his front on the bed. Before the younger man could move Joe stopped him, he grabbed his hips then raised his ass up high in the air.

Jon blushed a deep pink before he arched his back. He grabbed a pillow and held it tightly, nerves were flying high right now. Joe moved back a bit but he couldn't see a good view of Jon's ass because his tail was in the way. "Let me see." Joe said in a low tone.

Jon nodded even though Joe couldn't see it, he moved his tail out of the way slowly and heard a groan escape Joe's mouth. "Do you uh.." Jon was at a lost of words. "Do you like what you see?"

"Yeah." Joe's voice was so husky and deep at the moment. "Spread your legs more." And so Jon obeyed. He spread his legs further apart and his cheeks spread as well. Joe saw a good view of Jon's entrance and started to stroke himself slowly. It was a bit too much to see this in front of him.

Joe groaned as he lubed up his finger with some of the pre-cum that had leaked from the slit. Then slowly he pushed the finger into Jon's entrance he waited for a moment til Jon was adjusted to the intrusion before he started to thrust the finger inside of the cougar.

Jon cried out at the pain that followed by Joe sliding another finger inside of him. Joe had waited for a moment until he was adjusted before he began to thrust his finger inside of Jon. Jon groaned, the pain had faded into pleasure. Jon spread his legs more then started to slowly buck back.

"You like that?" Joe twisted his finger and Jon arched more and cursed softly. "So responsive." Truthfully it was taking everything for Joe not to just fuck into Jon hard, he had to control his beastly urges. Soon he pushed in a third finger and Jon let out a broken cry before shaking. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No no. Go slow."

Joe did, he went slow, thrusting in and out of Jon's tight entrance. Jon grasped the pillow harder and closed his eyes, he was glad Joe didn't lose all control. He wish they were more prepared for this, he's not sure if Joe has anything, condoms, lube. Maybe Joe was just trying to hurry up and get this over with. Eventually Jon started to buck back again but slower this time.

"_Uhhh..God." _Jon squeezed his eyes shut when Joe twisted his fingers, it was this spark inside of him that felt so good. He bucked back all the way back then squeezed his walls. "Oh, oh fuck. Yeah, that feels so good Joe." Jon's ears fell against his head as his tail wrapped around his own side.

Joe growled as he fucked Jon with his fingers. Joe felt his own tail moving behind him. The scent of Jon had been driving him crazy then he heard Jon tell him that he was ready. Joe slowly pulled his fingers out of Jon before he reached over and went into his dresser then grabbed a bottle of lube. He squirted some out of the bottle before he tossed the bottle to the side. He rubbed some down his member then he used some more to lube the entrance to Jon's hole.

He moved closer to the cougar as he lined up his member with Jon's entrance. He pushed just the head of his leaking cock in as he watched Jon's reaction. Jon grabbed hard at the pillow. His face rested in the pillow while his ears were pointed down as he groaned out. Joe waited for a minute before he pushed his even more of his member into Jon.

"You're so tight." Joe couldn't keep going this slow, Jon was choking his dick and it was kind of hurting so he pushed the rest all the way in. Jon's head raised off of the pillow and he let out a loud broken raspy groan before laying his head down on the pillow, panting hard. His hair was matted to his forehead as he tried to adjust to his mate. "Tell me when you're ready baby."

Jon's tail swung weakly and his ears twitched. "I'm..I'm ready."

Joe pulled out all the way then pushed all the way back in slowly. He let out a loud shaky breath before doing it again and again, building up a slow rhythm. "Yeah, so, so, tight." Jon let out some whimpers and small cries as Joe moved inside of him.

Joe ran his hand along Jon's back as he continued to build his rhythm. Jon had his claws out as he grabbed at his pillow. Joe thrusted hard into him then leaned forward and bit his shoulder with his fangs. Jon growled out his name as he bucked back to meet Joe's next thrust. He purred as Joe pounded into him and brushed against his prostate. Joe smiled as he found Jon's spot of pleasure. He thrusted up as he hit the spot again.

"I need to see you." Jon panted out. "I need to see all of you." Joe pulled out then turned Jon around. They kissed roughly again but this time passion with present. Jon pushed Joe back on the bed then crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. He grabbed the older man's hard length and lined it up with his entrance. Once Jon slid down he let out a loud sigh, twirling and rocks his hips all over the place once he was all the way down.

He looked down as he lifted himself up all the way, he saw Joe's pre-cum sliding down his length that was mixed with the lube. When he sunk back down he had a blissful face then he started to bounce on Joe's dick. When Jon looked down he saw that Joe was looking at his dick bouncing up and down as he rode him.

Joe grabbed at Jon's thighs and he squeezed as Jon bounced on his dick. He growled loudly, he started to breath harder as Jon started to increase the pace. Their tails tangled together as Joe bucked his hips up pushing himself further into Jon. He felt himself losing it as he got closer to his release. He felt it building up inside of him.

"God Jon,I am going to cum."

"Me too, me too.." Jon was talking in between gasp, his prostate was getting rubbed at so deliciously. Joe reached his hands up and started pulling at Jon's nipples. Jon growled and arched his back, he was so so so close. He soon threw his head back, his eyes rolled back and his cum started to spill out of his aching member. It spurted on Joe's stomach and his own, his bouncing slowed down to a stop and Joe kept bucking up, he knew Jon was tired out of his mind but that didn't stop him from moaning as he got pounded.

Joe thrusted a few more times as he held onto to Jon who was moaning in his arms. He smiled as he thrusted up one final time filling his mate up with his cum. Jon collapsed onto his chest and he smiled as he kissed his forehead. Joe just lied there holding Jon, they were riding out their orgasms until their breathing had returned to normal. Then Joe slowly pulled out of Jon and lied him on the bed before standing. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel then he returned to the bed. He cleaned himself then Jon before he tossed the towel on the floor. He lied back down on the bed and grabbed Jon by his hips pulling him close. Jon purred as he rested his head on Joe's chest. Joe rubbed behind Jon's ears.

"You were amazing."

"Yeah?" Jon laughed a bit then yawned.

"Yeah." Joe nodded and stroked Jon's tail then kissed his cheek. "You know what the scary part is?"

"What?" Jon looked Joe in the eyes, he was a bit worried.

"I'm gonna be in heat next."


End file.
